Dicen que
by CocoWeasleyBlack
Summary: Los Merodeadores han dejado multitud de rumores a su paso algunos ciertos y otros no tanto. Pésimo summary, lo siento.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nunca he matado a Remus Lupin ni a Sirius Black ni a James Potter. Vale, a Peter sí. Pero no soy JK.

**NA:** ¡Hola! Mini fic sobre los Merodeadores que surgió de una tarde cursi. Regalo navideño. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Dicen que...**

En Hogwarts se rumorea que hay cuatro chicos encantadores. Que van siempre a la última moda y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Que los ojos les brillan de una forma especial. Se dice que ese grupo tiene un nombre que está en boca de todos. Se dice que son inseparables. Comentan que sacan extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas, sin estudiar. Que ellos solos tienen más poder que el resto del colegio junto.

Se dice también, que uno de ellos consigue a todas las mujeres. Que no hay muchacha que no haya soñado con él. Dicen que tiene la lengua afilada, el ingenio agudo y la risa fácil. Dicen que es fiel a sus ideas hasta la muerte. Que defendería a sus amigos con la vida. Suelen comparar su risa con el ladrido de un perro. Hay quienes aseguran que es el cerebro detrás de todo y otros que dicen que el simplemente es el que lleva a cabo los planes. Nadie lo dice muy alto, pero todos han oído que se fugó de casa con solo 16 años.

Dicen que hay otro, su amigo del alma. Dicen que es invencible jugando a Quiditch y que es el chico más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts. Dicen que está enamorado de una pelirroja que no quiere saber nada de él. Y que varias chicas sueñan con que las quiera a ellas. Comentan que tiene la broma siempre a punto. Se dice que tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Que es benévolo incluso con sus enemigos. Y no es que le falten. Un rumor afirma, aunque nadie le da mucho crédito, que tiene una Snitch con las iniciales LJ tatuada algún lugar entre el cuello y los pies.

También hablan mucho del tercero. Se cree que es el más tranquilo de los cuatro. Dicen que es el prefecto más simpático y benigno que ha habido en el mundo. Se dice que una vez peleó con el calamar gigante y ganó. Todos hablan sobre su aspecto enfermo. Algunos piensan que sufre una grave enfermedad, otros que se lo pasa muy bien por las noches. Es por todos sabido que nunca nadie ha sido capaz de negarse a su cara de cachorrito abandonado. Dicen que es tenaz y perseverante. Que nunca se rinde. Dicen que tiene un conejo llamado Lunático que le da muchos problemas.

Corren rumores también sobre el último de ellos. Dicen que es atractivo de una forma diferente. Que tiene una cara de niño desvalido que hace que le confieses tus más profundos secretos. Dicen que es el que contiene a sus amigos cuando se les va la mano con alguna broma. Que es el más prudente. Aunque hay quien lo califica de cobarde. Se comenta que confía en sus amigos ciegamente, que los admira. Se dice que siempre intenta imitarlos, sin darse cuenta de que tiene un estilo personal. Dicen que besó a una chica de séptimo estando en tercero.

Se rumorea que esos chicos son los Merodeadores. Que sus nombres son Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano.

_Corren muchos rumores sobre ellos, pero hay también muchos misterios. Nadie sabe porque el apodo de Lupin es el nombre de su conejo o donde está exactamente el tatuaje de Potter. No saben tampoco porque un día al mes todos tienen unas ojeras que llegan al suelo ni quién es realmente quien planea las bromas. _

_Hay también muchos rumores falsos. Pettigrew jamás besó a una chica de séptimo, Lupin nunca peleó contra el calamar gigante y el número de chicas que han rechazado a Black es grande. Pero, ¿realmente importa? Yo creo que no. Porque son un mito, una leyenda. Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos alguna vez y todos coinciden en algo. No importa si a Black le han rechazado cien o doscientas chicas, no importa que Evans y Potter acabasen juntos, no importa que Lupin no tenga un conejo ni que Pettigrew haya sido un traidor. Porque los Merodeadores son, y siempre serán, leyenda._

**_FIN_**

**_NA: _**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :) Ya sabeis que la mejor forma de hacermelo saber es con un review!

Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año Nuevo y que os traigan muchos regalos los Reyes :D

¡Un beso muy grande y hasta el año que viene!


End file.
